The Unexpected Love
by G Chan85
Summary: CHAPTER 4 The 4th chapter finally! I was in a writing slump now im back and better than ever! Tamahome becomes evil. What will Miaka do? And how will 1 Bandit still in recovery help her? Read to find out then review. Enjoy CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP!
1. The hurt begins

I couldn't bare it any longer seeing Miaka crying over her lost love. I wanted to storm out of my room and run to her aid. Holding her close to me, hugging, and comforting her. These wounds of mine kept me back. If I hadn't of gotten my ass kicked when we went to go get Tamahome back, I could have been out there right now with her. *Drip* a droplet hit my face,  
  
"The roof of my room is leaking."  
  
And so was my heart. I saw her run pass my room so I called out to her begging her to stop but she did not hear me. The quick movement of my arm to stop her began to ache. Mitsukake had already told me to not make any sudden movements and to stay in bed, but I just couldn't sit here and do nothing for her. I stumbled my way out of the bed and fell to the floor, I cried out in pain. The pain was far greater than anything I have ever experienced, but the pain in my heart for Miaka hurt much more. I was pathetic, I could not move from the spot in which I had fallen, I sat in my blood and wept. I started to crawl my way over to the door biting my lower lip to ease the pain. I pulled myself up and tried to stand against the frame of the door. Suddenly my leg gave out and I came crashing down. Just then I heard another bone in my leg pop and I cried out in agonizing pain. My cry had reached someone's ears because I heard footsteps rushing to my door, and it was Mitsukake. He gently lifted me up and brought me over to my bed and placed me in it. He scolded me for getting up and making things worse for myself.  
  
"You could have seriously hurt yourself Tasuki! Try to be a little more careful!"  
  
I turned my head away from him and gazed out the window once again. His voice trailed off as I caught sight of Miaka. I sighed out heavily and stared out at her longing to be with her but now, well now I just made my chances even worse for myself, for us. My heart began to race as I saw her get up and leave because at that moment I saw my chances of being with her get up and leave as well. 


	2. Miaka?

Author's note: This page is dedicated to V because she corrected all the grammar and told me to get it up right away. Review please ^.^ and enjoy  
  
  
  
I woke up late the very next day, I could now feel all the pain that I inflicted on myself the night before.  
  
I thought aloud, "And everyone wonders why I hate women so much, pff they ain't worth the pain let alone the trouble."  
  
I heard a creak at the door.  
  
"What is that for Tasuki-san?" Chichiri entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
I looked away from him. I did not want him to know about the feelings I had for Miaka. I didn't want anyone to know.  
  
Chichiri's eyes narrowed "Tasuki-san what are you hiding? I don't think you are telling me everything ya know?"  
  
I pulled the covers over my head and mumbled loud enough for him to hear,  
  
"It is nothing Chiri, I just don't feel well I took a real blow last night and well it's hurtin' like a bitch now."  
  
Chichiri looked at me with suspicion. "Alright ya know? If that is the real reason I will leave and let you sleep. Goodnight ya know?"  
  
I could hear the door close and small tear slid down my face. All this pain and suffering inside of my heart was all for Miaka.  
  
'All for a women!' My heart ached with pain I grabbed onto my shirt to try and ease it. That did not help. I cried out again and began to  
  
breathe heavily.  
  
"What is happening to me...AHH" the pain was killing me I was sweating beads of sweat. I curled up into a tight ball wishing  
  
the pain would stop. Mitsukake barged in the room.  
  
"Tasuki what is wrong?" He went to my side and felt my forehead. My cries of pain were getting louder and reaching  
  
everyone's ears.  
  
"Mitsukake man make the pain stop" My hand went out to go reach him, "just make the pain stop." My eyes rolled to the  
  
back of my head and my hand went limp.  
  
"TASUKI!!" Mitsukake cried but I did not hear him.  
  
~**~ Dream Wave ~**~  
  
I leaned back into the grass and bathed in the sun's warm sunshine.  
  
"What a day" I sighed. Why couldn't every day be as beautiful as today is?  
  
I heard my name being called from far off.  
  
"Tasuki...oh Tasuki, where are you Tasuki?" the shadowy figure of a girl was running to me. It began to get clearer.  
  
"Where are ya Miaka?" The sun was in my eyes. I couldn't see her. There was too much of a glare. Miaka was running towards me and waving her hands happily. I smiled at her and stood up and waited for her to come closer. I held my arms out to her as she ran into them hugging me tight. I picked her up off the ground and spun her around a couple of times until we collapsed onto one another giggling.  
  
"You look beautiful Miaka." I could see her face redden as she smiled at me.  
  
"Thank you...Tasuki." I held her close to me and leaned in to our first true kiss. Her lips were soft against mine, she tasted  
  
just like the sunshine on my back. Her hair was mangled in my hands and our bodies became one. I let her go and stared into her big  
  
brown eyes.  
  
"Miaka I...I love you." She smiled sweetly at me  
  
"I am so happy Tasuki." She squeezed me tightly  
  
"Miaka I can't breathe!"  
  
She blinked and turned laughing nervously, letting go of her grip on me, "Gomen Tasuki-san"  
  
I laughed at the slightly ditzy girl she got angry.  
  
"Are you making fun of me Tasuki?!" her eyes flared. She was real cute when she was angry.  
  
"Iie Miaka, I could never make fun of you." Her eyes softened.  
  
"Oh Tasuki-san!" She pressed her body against mine and whispered, "I love you  
  
Tasuki-san...Tasuki-san...Tasuki-san...TASUKI-SAN!"  
  
~**~ Dream Wave Broken ~**~  
  
I fluttered my eyes open to see my room filled with my friends and Miaka on my bed yelling in my ear.  
  
"Miaka! I'm not dead I can hear you when you scream in my ear BAKA!!"  
  
She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.  
  
"I was just trying to help." I shook my head at her and laughed slightly.  
  
Mitsukake came up to me, "We were real worried about you Tasuki."  
  
I stared at him confused, "Why what happened?"  
  
Chichiri went serious, "You were burning up, ya know? Then you passed out for a half an hour and didn't get up 'til now. You wouldn't answer us when we were calling you, ya know?"  
  
Mitsukake nodded his head, "Yes that is true you came down with a fever and passed out you had Miaka worried."  
  
I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, "You were worried Miaka?"  
  
She giggled, "Of course I was Tasuki, you are very special to me." She smiled and winked.  
  
A big smile took over my face, "Thank you Miaka." She looked at me confused.  
  
"For what Tasuki?" I just smiled at the ditzy girl.  
  
"For just being you." She smiled back.  
  
"Alright everyone out Tasuki needs his rest." Mitsukake ushered everyone out of the room. He turned to Miaka, "You coming out priestess?"  
  
She turned to look at him, "No I will stay here a little longer, keep him company until he falls asleep." Mitsukake nodded his head then left. 


	3. The promise

"Miaka why'd you stay?"  
  
She turned to me cheerfully, "Oh don't worrry about it Tasuki. I just wanted to keep you company that's all" She smiled again and it softened up my heart.  
  
I almost whispered her name, "Miaka…"  
  
"Tasuki you need to gain back your strength just relax"  
  
I smiled at her and began to relax. I was so glad she decided to stay in with me.  
  
"You know Tasuki I never got to thank you for helping me out. It really is my fault that your like this." She said quietly.  
  
I laughed, "What this? Ah this is nothing don't worry about it. I'm still as strong as before." I tried to get up to prove it to her but she threw herself at my waist bawling in tears.  
  
"No Tasuki don't! You'll hurt yourself again. I can't stand to see you hurt! It's too much!"  
  
She was hysterically sobbing against me, I was in such a state of shock from it.  
  
"Miaka?" I grabbed her and pulled her in as tight as my body could handle.  
  
"Don't cry Miaka! You idiot, don't you see that you crying is just tearing me apart. Seeing you upset has always pained me. Don't be sad, oh please just don't be sad anymore Miaka! I'm here for you, I've always loved you!" I broke down in frfont of her, spilling my emotions, telling her how I felt.  
  
I think that she couldn't handle my sudden rush of feelings for her. The shock of my honesty and my feelings for her made her stop crying. She sort pf tried to pull back but I only held her tighter begging her to stay and not to leave me. I thought she felt the same way for me until she pulled away from me and looked me dead in the eyes showing me the hurt, pain, and confusion in hers. I tried to say something but my words had fleeted me. She got up and left the room in a hurry.  
  
"Miaka!" I reached out for her but it was too late she had already turned the corner. It was like she was leaving my life all over again.  
  
"How much does she want me to sacrifice for her to finally believe that I truly love her!"  
  
I got so enraged with envy over Tamahome and angry how even though he wasn't here he still interferred with me ever getting to Miaka.  
  
I growled in a low voice, "I'll kill you…Tamahome"  
  
*~*Later that day*~*  
  
Chichiri came into my room later that day to give me some lunch.  
  
"How ya feelin Tasuki?"  
  
I looked up at him and stared into his eyes briefly then back off into space.  
  
"That good huh?" he placed the tray of food down onto the table.  
  
"Is something wrong? You look upset ya know?"  
  
I didn't say anything, I just remained silent. So he came over and sat down on the edge of my bed and let out a heavy sigh. He looked up at me, then back down at the floor folding his hands in his lap.  
  
"It's Miaka isn't it?"  
  
All I did was close my eyes and he already knew the answer because silence is an answer too.  
  
He nodded, "I see." He didn't really know what to do, but to tell you the truth neither did I. I felt bad though, I mean here was Chichiri a real great guy. And all he was doing was just trying to help me out and I was treating him real bad.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Chiri, I'm just not in the mood and…"  
  
He nodded again then picked up his head and looked at me.  
  
"I understand ya know?"  
  
"Thanks Chiri this means a lot to me."  
  
He smiled "I know, get some rest ya know?" he got up and was about to leave.  
  
"No!" I screamed. He turned around and looked at me .  
  
"I've been real lonely Chiri, I mean real lonely! Please stay, for Suzaku's sake, please stay Chiri." I was practically crying to him. He came back over and sat back down.  
  
"Ok Tasuki, I'll stay ya know?" He sat there until I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up much later and I found Chichiri asleep and sprawled out across the end of my bed, poor guy stayed here with me even after I fell asleep. I owed him a lot for this. He began to stir, then woke up all hazed.  
  
"Oh I see your awake now Tasuki," he yawned "sorry for falling asleep ya know? But I was real tired. This whole Tamahome thing is tiring ya know?"  
  
I nodded as I listened to him.  
  
"Well, it should be better as soon as Tama remembers who he is ya know?"  
  
"No it won't" I muttered.  
  
He gave me an awkward look and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean Tasuki?"  
  
"Nothing Chiri" I rolled over and tried to avoid talking to him about my feelings.  
  
"You still like Miaka. Don't you Tasuki?  
  
I didn't turn over, I was hurt and in pain and didn't really feel much like talking.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it Chiri. Please don't make me."  
  
I could hear him sigh, "Alright Tasuki we won't talk about it. It'll be better if you do ya know? It's not good to keep it all inside ya know? It'll just lead to something bad ya know?"  
  
I pulled the covers over my head.  
  
"Not now Chiri, maybe tomorrow. Just please, leave me alone."  
  
He got up off the bed and picked up his staff and hat.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow Tasuki, rest now."  
  
And with that he left. 


	4. Smiling is a start

I awoke much later that day and to my surprise I was feeling rather good about myself. I slowly ease myself up onto my shoulders and looked out the window to the bright sun that was shining into room. It was really heart warming to see the sun out; in fact I think it's the only thing that is keeping me happy around here.  
"Ugh I need to get out more."  
  
I swung my legs carefully over the edge of the bed and sat there for a brief second before struggling to reach for my walking stick. I carefully angled myself forward just enough and grasped it tightly in my hand. I eased myself up my legs trembled a bit but then got adjusted to the way they were. I stepped forward and walked over to the door I swung it open and leaned against the door frame looking outside closing my eyes basking in all of the suns glory.  
Slowly my eyes fluttered open as I took in a deep breath of that golden aura. So brisk was the wind out that it just gave that cool refreshing feeling, what a beautiful day it was and yet it wasn't in so many other ways. I slowly turned down the hall and hobbled my way down it. Slowly taking my pace yet still bothersome in the back of my leg and side. My ribs felt as if they were pulling and closing with each step I took. Though normally the pain would be so overbearing that it would give me a feeling of nausea, today I felt rather okay to walk about without that.  
Just as I thought it couldn't get any better it had. The entire area was filled with a mouth watering aroma, someone indeed had been cooking, and cooking well might I add. I slowly took my time over to the food preparation quarters and poked my head in expecting to see some of the royal cooks or head chefs busily preparing our mid day meal. Instead to my surprise Miaka was cooking a meal and working rather hard it too. I quirked my eyebrow up in such a fashion it showed exactly what I was thinking in my head. 'How could Miaka of all people make a dish smell so good.'  
I deeply debated with myself. Contemplating on whether or not it would be such a good idea as to go over there and compliment her cooking. As I had just about made up my mind to go in there I saw out of the corner of my eye Chichiri walking up next to me.  
"Good to see you up and about Tasuki no da." He said with that ever caring face that I couldn't help but turn to head to him in a slanted tilt and give him a heartwarming smirk. My fang poked out from under my lip generously helping my masculine fatigue as I softly parted my lips.  
  
"Yeah good ta see ya too there Chiri. I just about had it up ta here with that room being by myself in there with nothing ta do but sleep.or look at Mitsukake."  
I wiggled my eyebrows as I smirked and leaned forward towards Chichiri covering the side of my face hiding what I was saying as I whispered to him.  
  
"And we all know how borin' that can get."  
  
Just as I pulled away from him and gave a corky smile I felt a paper being thwapped over my head. I flinched and grabbed my head.  
  
"Ow! Hey what the heck!?"  
  
A tear drop dangled in the corner of my eye as I whelped in pain and looked to see Mitsukake looming over me with Chiriko smiling innocently by his side. I growled and bared my fangs as I held onto my head still. Chiriko laughed his small child like laugh as he smiled cheerfully to me and said.  
"Out of bed and already making trouble huh Tasuki-san? Perhaps if you're not careful you'll be back in critical condition before you know it."  
The small Chiriko let out a burst of laughter, I angrily crossed my arms across my chest and held them there tightly looking at him from the corner of my head.  
  
"Oh har de har har, real cute kid.in fact it was so funny I almost fergot ta laugh."  
Mitsukake ruffled the small boys hair and let out small manly laugh as he looked to me with a care free smile.  
  
"Yes Tasuki, indeed you should be careful, don't forget I am the one who is healing you."  
I sneered, "Yah yah I got it aright...sheesh."  
We all got a good laugh then Miaka came out.  
  
"What is so funny you guys." She said with a cheerful smile then she looked to me and her face fell.  
The smile melted from my face as I looked at her with a desperate longing that just was too far to even look at now.  
Innocent little Chiriko stepped forward and through a giggle he told her that I was being just a silly goof like I usual am and it made her laugh. A smile pulled at the corner of my lips, to see her smile lit up my entire face. She was happy finally and I was the cause of it. 


End file.
